Everything Changes
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Something happens on eve of the most nicest event for the cards... Character death inside... Realitively soft fluff between Eriol and Mirror. One shot.


Hope had been thinking about it since she had been captured into a Sakura Card.

'I wonder... I know Mirror likes the mistress' older brother, but, hmmm...I dunno. I remember her hiding her feelings from Clow...I need to think about this...Maybe I'll get evidence if I catch her in the act...Who knows?'

Sakura Kinomoto raced into her bedroom with a great big smile on her face. "Hey Kero!" She near enough launched herself onto her chair.

Kero flew up out of his drawer. "What in the world? What's up Sakura?"

Sakura pulled the Sakura Card book out of the drawer it was in. "I've been thinking Kero. How often did Clow bring out the cards? Eriol told me that the Nothing which I changed into The Hope had never been used. That it had been sealed under his or Clow's chair ever since it was created?"

Kero nodded his head trying to understand her. "That's true...What do you have in mind?"

Sakura looked back to the book with a smile on her face. "I was thinking that if you and Yue would stand as lookouts. We could, of course with the others, we could let the cards out? Its not like they want to do anything else. I know if I was trapped in a card for a very long time, I would want some time to have a strech and yawn every now and then right?"

Kero nodded and smiled warmly. "Yeah that's a great idea! How about we have Eriol come over as well? We're gonna need Suppie and Ruby to help us stand guard" He chuckled while Sakura giggled. "Its settled then! We'll organise it for... the 25th?" Sakura nodded. "I'm sure my family won't mind if I go to the park for awhile!" Sakura's smile went wider and wider.

Hope had heard everything that the two had said. She smiled herself. 'Now that's a plan I like the sound of!' She put a finger to her lip. 'Finally! I may get evidence to put Mirror on the spot!' She giggled.

[December 25th]

Sakura walked into the middle of the forest. Nothing was around, no-one could be seen for miles either, so Sakura laid the card book down in the centre of the forest. "Now everyone, you know the ground rules. Don't go off out of sight otherwise I'll have to pull you back into your card form. That's the main one, the others are pretty straight forward. I don't want you all to fly in different directions... You all know that Yue and Kero would have to fly after you... I don't really want to have to give you all consequences because of it. So, now that you all know the rules... Have fun!"

Under Eriol's supervision Sakura cast the spell which Kero had taught her. Yue with Kero were hovering high above the forest, they would be able to tell Sakura, if ANYTHING or ANYONE was approaching.

Each and everyone of the cards flew out of the book and landed on the grounds of the forest. They were all very happy to be out of the book.

Hope with various others streched and yawned, it had been FOREVER, since they were allowed to simply wonder freely! It was Hope's first time out of the book since she was a Clow Card. For the others, Clow Reed had not really let them out to play... In fact, he didn't really use them either...Except if it was for his own selfish means.

Hope alongside Fight wondered around the forest. Amongst the whole deck. They honoured the main ground rule. None of them wanted to be pulled back into a card because, they all knew, that if that happened they would most likely never be allowed out for another few years.

Eriol whispered into Sakura's ear, she nodded upon hearing his advice, Sakura looked back to the deck. "Everyone! Come over here for a second! I have something rather... Nice to tell you!"

The whole entire deck rose their heads in a matter of seconds and raced over to Sakura (Their current master) and Eriol (Their previous master in the past), not only could they not stop smiling, they simply couldn't stop the feeling of being very happy.

Sakura clapped her hands while Syaoran + Tomoyo were watching dumbfounded. "Eriol and I have come up with a very good plan. If you are all happy for this we suggest that, before we allow you out on your own, all of us"

She guesterd to Eriol/Tomoyo/Syaoran/Kero/Yue/Spinel/Ruby. "Will be around you all each and everytime we let you out...How about..." She put a finger to her lip, then she heard Eriol clearing his throat. She looked to him.

Eriol looked at the cards systematically between every single one of them. "Every Christmas at first. Then we will let two of you out on your own at a time. As time goes by, we will, consistantly review your progress. By the time we give you permission to go out on your own, you all most likely, will have shall we say... Bodies of your own so that you can interact and be with everyone else"

Sakura nodded. "Sounds like a plan! I mean, who knows? Maybe you all will be members of the Tomoeda Community someday?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes for a moment before smiling again. "That will take time. Most likely a very long time. So, you all will have to prove to all of us that you can handle the standards that the community will expect of you"

Sakura looked to Eriol as he looked to her for a moment. They turned their gazes back to the cards who were feigting. "All of you will one day be allowed to spend time and events with the community. Possibly you will all be able to go outside the deck when you need to, however, if any one of you abuse the trust and so on...We will consult between us and, if we think the same, you will not ever be allowed outside the deck. Do we make outselves clear?" Sakura and Eriol were in sync so much that Syaoran could not make out their different tones of voice.

The whole deck nodded in agreement. Sakura and Eriol clapped their hands together. "Alright!" Sakura shouted. Eriol smiled. "Let's make this a reality!" Sakura looked up. "Let's have fun!" Both her and Eriol shouted, again, at the same time.

Syaoran slapped his forehead with his hand. "For the life of me, they are in perfect sync, I don't really know if I can stop them..."

All the cards cheered and started to have fun, or they were wondering around the forest, even in other words they were flying slightly off the ground.. Making sure that they didn't get over the flying barrier that Yue and Keroberos set.

Eriol was more then happy to watch every single bit of this. He began to chuckle.

Hope had been watching Mirror for a good while, then she smiled and approached her friend from behind, she leaned to her left ear. "You loved Clow didn't you?" She whispered. Mirror jumped out of her skin. "H-How did you?" She whispered back. Hope giggled. "I can see many things...That includes love as well you know"

Mirror nodded. "Alright you got me..." Every single card and magical user felt a very strong presence so they all turned to the source.

They all saw something they had never seen before. There was a very tall person there. He had black wings and a very sharp looking blade in his right hand, which was covered in a black aura. The blade looked like it had been chipped so that no-one would be able to stop it, if it hit anything, that is.

"Long time no see...Hope" The rather tall guy bellowed down at her.

Hope took several steps back. "I never, ever, thought you were still alive Destruction! Never!" She shouted as Destruction landed.

Sakura looked between Hope and Destruction. "Who is this!?"

Hope looked to her mistress. "He...He...He's called Destruction...He's card fuelled on hate and misery!"

Syaoran blinked in disblief. "Clow made another card!?" Eriol shook his head. "No"

They all turned to him. "What then?" Eriol sighed. "EVery time Sakura was having a difficult day, or, when she was sad more less angry... Each and every bit of those emotions slowly created Destruction. So, in effect, Sakura created him. He embodies everything that is wrong and hated by the world."

That was the one time that they should have really been looking to where Destruction was. He had slowly walked up behind Sakura. He had his sword pointed directed at her back. Mirror was the first to look to where he was.

"Sakura!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, unfortunately, there was nothing that anyone of them could do. As Eriol and the others looked back to where the three were...It was far, far to late.

Destruction had already pulled his sword back, and, as fast as he could lunged the sword directly into Sakura's back, before she could turn around, resulting in untold amounts of blood being ruptured from her back and spine. She began to foam in the mouth. Destruction pulled his sword out from her back. "Ha! I expected more of a fight from you! Looks like this is it..." He began to laugh as Sakura fell, more like collapsed, onto the ground. It didn't look like she was breathing either.

Mirror raced over to Sakura's side and kneeled down in front of her master. "S-Sakura...No!" She screamed into the afternoon air. "I...I can't believe this...N-N...No..." She teared up in a matter of seconds as she put her head on top of Sakura's chest. "This...Can't be happening..." Everyone could hear her crying as the guardians flew at high speed to take on Destruction, forcing the so called Sakura card into the air, injuring him beyond measure. "I'm so sorry mistress...I'm so sorry..."

Eriol pulled out his staff within seconds. "Hold that son of a bitch there!" He shouted extremely angrily. The four guardians all nodded their hands and kept Destruction in place, not allowing him any form of movement, while Syaoran and Tomoyo raced to Sakura's side.

The whole Sakura Card book had raced over to Sakura's side as well. Mirror was still crying as Hope pulled her up to give her some romo to breath. As well as allow Syaoran to hold her. Tomoyo got pulled into Kaho Mizuki's arms.

Eriol floated up as his anger got higher and higher. "You just...You halted this peaceful gathering! You interrupted Sakura's party with her cards! For this, I will never forgive you, you will be killed before you can make ANY more problems! That way, no-one will ever be hurt or injured due to your selfishness!"

Eriol powered his staff as high as it would go. 'My past self... I don't have any right to demand this, however, please can you give me some of your strongest magic. I, have, to bring him down. I can't have him cause any problems anymore! I'm sure you agree with me!'

He felt Clow nod his head. 'I'm on the same wavelength. Together we will destroy him... On my mark fire the blast at him' Eriol nodded as the staff began to glow brighter and brighter. The magic in the staff got higher and higher.

Hope, with all the other cards, looked to Eriol as his power levels got extremely high. Eriol nodded at the guardians. "As soon as I say go, I want all four of you, to let him go. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "We understand!"

Clow relised all of his most powerful magic into the staff that Eriol was holding. Eriol nearly faultered. 'Hang on Eriol. You can do this' Eriol nodded as his concerntration hightened. 'Right...3...2...1... Fire!'

Eriol pulled the staff back. "Go!" He swung the staff forward as it locked onto Destruction. All four guardians released Destruction, yet before he could react, the massive wave of magical energy slammed into him. Blasting the card into complete oblivion.

Eriol lowered his head as the staff went back to normal levels. He collapsed onto the floor. "Now. That was close" He whispered as he slowly stood up after getting his breath (and magic) back to normal levels.

Yue alongside Kerberos flew down to Sakura and sighed. "Now I'll have to that stupid Judgement shit again" Yue sighed again.

All of the guardians and cards groaned. "Actually" Eriol got the attention of everyone there. "Just by talking to Sakura yesterday. She told me that if anything were to happen to her, Yue and Keroberos, alongside myself and a few others will train the new person until said person hits the highest level. For example, Sakura's power level. We will then be able to bring Sakura back... It will cost a very huge amount of magic, however, I am confident that he or she will be able to complete this"

Mirror slowly walked over to Eriol. "That's...A relief" She smiled weakly as she stood in front of Eriol. "Clow?" Eriol nodded. "Yes?" Eriol smiled as Mirror walked very close to him. "I am sure all the cards wanted to do this, but some of us, never got the chance to" She slowly kissed him and when she pulled back they both smiled at each other.

Eriol chuckled. "How long have you wanted to do that? I mean honestly?" Kaho giggled from where she was standing.

Mirror figited. "Umm...Since we were created?" Eriol then began to laugh. "I thought as much. You never were got at hiding your emotions were you Mirror?"

One shot completed. I don't really know if I can turn it into a two shot...We'll see though!

~The Triforce Creator


End file.
